


Love you enough to let you go

by Beawrites



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 2 years post eid party, F/M, background sana/yousef, background vilde/magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beawrites/pseuds/Beawrites
Summary: They don’t meet for two years after Sana’s party. To be honest, they should’ve ran into each other – at Noora and William’s housewarming or randomly at the supermarket they both went to. But somehow, both of them managed to avoid each other, without raising people’s awareness.A.K.AThe true otp rises in this universe[title: sleeping at last - already gone]





	Love you enough to let you go

They don’t meet for two years after Sana’s party. To be honest, they should’ve ran into each other – at Noora and William’s housewarming or randomly at the supermarket they both went to. But somehow, both of them managed to avoid each other, without raising people’s awareness. Chris told everyone that he was called back to the army, and if he was present Eva disappeared into thin air.

They meet at a coffee shop in Oslo in mid November – Eva is freezing, so she decided to put on her warmest and most expensive wool coat. She is busy reading a text from Noora as she goes into the café so she doesn’t see that she walks straight into a person who holds a paper cup full of hot latte.

“Can you watch where you-“ Eva tries to stay calm but it is her favorite coat and now it is ruined but as she looks up she forgets what she has on. Chris is standing in front of her, just as surprised as she. They both just stare at each other for what seems like hours when it is only mere seconds, but time stops as they gaze into each other’s eyes because _fuck_ it has been so long since he saw the strawberry hair cascading down her delicate shoulders and she hasn’t forgot about his brown orbs which she could stare at for hours and not get bored.

“Wow .. hi” Chris could only mutter those little words out and _shit_ when did he become so awkward? He was Christoffer Schistad, he always knew what to say to make a girl’s heart skip a beat. But when it came to this more than familiar face, he had no clue what to say or do. Too much or not enough time has passed since they last saw each other and neither of them had a clue where they stood.

“Hi” Eva barely whispered the tiny word. She was still oblivious to the massive coffee stain covering the front of her coat and that the remnant latte was dripping from Chris’s hand to both of their shoes’.

“Fuck I’m so sorry Eva” Chris finally woke up and realized what had happened in the last few minutes. However, Eva was still in shock – she didn’t understand; was he sorry that he left her for Emma? Or because he never reached out to her the past two years?  
As Chris tried to clear away the stain on her coat, she came out of her trance.

“Oh, no .. really .. it’s okay, I was texting I should’ve been more careful it’s not your fault, I’ve just got a text from Noora” Now she wasn’t making sense, why would he care who she was texting? It’s not like he cared in the past years.

“Eva” Chris looked deep into her eyes and smiled at her. Not his usual smirk, which was kind of a trademark, but with a sweet smile, that reached his eyes as well. “Calm down. I’ll buy you a coffee and then I’ll take you home so you can change”

“Okay” she didn’t want to refuse his offer, who knows when she would see him again if she just left now without talking to him.

Eva sat down to one of the tables, took off her coat and inspected it; she was only hoping it can be fixed somehow. Chris came back with an Americano and a new latte.

“With two sugars right?” He still remembered what her favorite was after all these years and in that moment something broke in Eva. She just gave him a weak smile and nodded; that was all she could do right now. He knew the boy sitting opposite of her for so many years and so well – yet at the same time she felt like she knew nothing about him.

On the ride to her house, they both calmed down and talked about their lives – not about their relationships though. Eva told him about Literature program at the University she was attending and how they still hung out with the girls every week, and he told her about the army and how the Penetrators had a guys’ night every month.

Nothing really had changed in her room since he was last here – when he told her mother that they were not together _yet_ – and the familiar scents evoke feelings in him which he tried so hard to bury in the past few years.

Eva went to her closet to change into something clean and Chris looked around her room again, this time more carefully. There was a photo of Eva and the girls on her nightstand in a frame and several other pictures stuck on her wall with her friends. None of them were with Jonas though; he was only present when Isak and the other guys were in the photo as well.  
Eva’s bed was unmade, her pajamas crumbled up on the end of her bed. As he took a closer look at the T-shirt, his breath hitched because it couldn’t be there was no way but the more he looked the more he realized it can’t be something else. It was his. The big red letters screamed his name on the back of it. He always believed that he had just lost it, but now that he thought of it, he remembered the exact moment it came into Eva’s possession.

 

_“I’m keeping this” Eva bit her lip and winked at him as she twirled around in his Penetrators T-shirt. It was long enough for her to wear without pants and Chris loved seeing her dance around only in the shirt. She was sexy and adorable at the same time and he couldn’t quite grasp what was happening inside of him every time he saw her wearing his clothes but he knew that he wanted nothing more than to see her everyday parade around in that shirt for the rest of his life. If that was love, then he was screwed, big time._

_“You can if you say yes” Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her closer and she immediately hooked her arms around his neck._

_“Chriiiiiiis” Eva whined “We’ve talked about this” Eva batted her eyelashes and leaned closer to him._

_“Yes, but you still haven’t agreed to be my girlfriend” Eva opened her mouth, probably to disagree, but Chris captured her lips with his. It was sweet, but passionate at the same time; her hands were roaming all over his naked torso and she hooked her legs behind him as he lifted her up to the kitchen counter._

It was the morning of Sana’s Eid-party two years ago _. It was their last kiss._ If he only knew what would happen that evening, he surely would’ve waited for her answer, instead of shutting her up with a kiss.

He wasn’t sure if he should ask her about why she was sleeping in his shirt. He was dying of curiosity but he also knew that it would bring up feelings and he wasn’t quite ready to talk about those.

While he was walking down the memory lane and staring at the T-shirt Eva came back, now with clean clothes and looked down at what he was staring at. “Fuck” she looked like a deer caught in headlights as she blinked at him with an open mouth.

“I didn’t know you had it” Chris grabbed the shirt “I thought I lost it” he held the soft fabric in his hands and _fuck_ he wanted to smell it so badly, to smell Eva’s scent again, but he knew he couldn’t. Not anymore.

“Yeah I kind of stole it” She smiled at him as she sat down onto the bed, with that adorable smile he had fell in love with when they were teenagers. He sat down next to her but he didn’t say a word. He still had _his .. her_ shirt in his hand.

“I broke up with Jonas” she blurted out after a few minutes of sitting in silence. She looked at him exactly when he turned to look at her.

“Yeah I figured. Otherwise he’d flip out if he knew I was here” he smirked at her.

“No, I mean .. after Sana’s Eid-party. The next week” now it was Chris’s turn to look like a deer with wide eyes. He had always believed that they were together after that; after all he saw the way they looked at each other while he was getting more food from the table. He was never in love before that, but he saw the way she looked at Jonas; it was exactly the way he looked at her. And the hope, that she’d one day gaze at him the same way died in that moment. He gave up.

“What?” he blurted out. Eva furrowed her brows together in confusion. He believed William told him back then and anyways, wasn’t he dating Emma?

“Yeah, we realized that we didn’t really love each other anymore, just as friends. I guess it was just the heat of moment. You know .. when you left me for Emma while fetching meatballs” she was still so bitter about it, she basically spat out the words. Chris’s blank expression made her angry – why did he look like he just saw a ghost? _He_ left _her_ there, for fuck’s sake. She saw how Emma was looking at him, with eyes full of lust, touching his arm and laughing at every word he said. And Chris didn’t seem to mind it. So when Jonas swiped off the sauce from her cheek and kissed her she let him. She let him, because it was safe and familiar, and she was desperate not to get her heart broken again.

“What are you talking about?” Chris shook his head. He was starting to get pissed – Eva was blaming _him?_ “I left you alone for 2 minutes and Jonas was already whispering sweet nothings to your ear. I didn’t leave you for Emma. You left me for Jonas” Chris raised his eyebrows at her.

“What the fuck” Eva started to raise her voice. She was angrier by every second that passed. “You started flirting with fucking Eleven from Stranger Things 10 meters from me, so excuse me that I didn’t get some popcorn and watched you charm her panties off” by the time she finished she was yelling. She felt tears welling up in the corner of her eyes, but she desperately tried not to cry.

Chris suddenly jumped up from the bed and started pacing around maniacally. “Me? Flirting with someone else? Jesus Christ Eva, I was fucking in love with you” The sudden silence was unbearable. Chris was breathing heavily and Eva was speechless. Their eyes didn’t leave each other for a second; they just stared and said nothing.

A phone’s ringtone broke the silence. Eva tried to grab her phone from the table as fast as she could because she was happy that she could do something other than stare at the boy who just told her he loved him.

“Hi, Vilde” she answered “what? Slow down, I don’t understand. Ok, I’m on my way right now. He’s with me don’t bother” she ended the call and looked at Chris. “Noora and William were in a car accident. We have to go the hospital right now” Chris didn’t say anything; he grabbed her hand and dragged her out to his car. She was wearing her slippers and he left his coat on her bed, but they didn’t care.

They were silent on the way to the hospital expect for Chris who was cursing at other drivers on the road. He ran into the hospital and she ran after him; at the main desk they guided them to the waiting room. Vilde, Magnus, Sana and Yousef were already there.  

“What happened?” Eva sat next to Sana and asked frantically, she knew she could count on her to stay most sane even in a situation like that.

“Apparently some idiot was going way above speed limit and rammed into them at an intersection” Yousef squeezed Sana’s hand “they’re okay though, but Noora is in surgery because her arm broke and William had a minor concussion” Eva gasped with relief. On the way she thought the worst and already made up 50 lethal situations which could have happened.

Chris sat next to her and buried his face in his hands. She knew he got really scared too – William was his childhood best friend; the person he could always count on. She was close to Noora, but they were way closer.

Girl Chris came bursting through the door with a doctor behind her. “William Magnusson and Noora Amalie Sætre?” the doctor asked for the relatives and they all stood up. “Both of them are okay, but we will keep them here for a night. Two of you can see them” Sana looked at Vilde and girl Chris and nodded towards Eva and Chris, who were still trying to process everything.

“Eva, Chris you should go” Vilde spoke up “you’re their best friends. We’ll wait here” Eva smiled and her and thanked them.

A nurse led them to Noora and William; there multiple bruises on their body, Noora’s arm was plastered and William’s forehead had stiches, but both of them were awake.

“Hey” Eva said softly as she sat next to Noora’s bed. She gently pushed Noora’s hair out of her face and held her uninjured arm.

“Hi” Noora gave her a weak smile “Did you talk to him?” she whispered and looked towards Chris who was sitting next to William’s bed.

“I came with him” Noora’s eyes were wide open “But now you’re important”

“I’m going to be fine, except we probably can’t have sex here” she laughed “so I hope you’ll enjoy each other later instead of us as well” Noora wiggled her brows suggestively.

“What the fuck are you on?” Eva could swear that everyone was going crazy around her. Chris tells her he loved her and now her best friend, who had a near death experience hours ago tells her to fuck her boyfriend’s best friend?

“I got some pretty decent painkillers I gotta be honest” Noora giggled “But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t do what I told you to” she winked at her.

After a while a nurse came and told them to leave, and they should pick them up tomorrow when they would be discharged. Chris insisted that he takes her home; Eva was only hoping that getting his coat back was not the only reason he was so adamant about it.

“Why did you date Emma?” Eva couldn’t hold it in herself anymore and straight up asked him on the way to her house. Chris turned to look at him dumbfounded. When he didn’t answer, Eva continued. “You said you loved me. How could you be with her then?”

Chris shook his head. “I never dated her”

They arrived at her house, and Chris instantly followed her inside; it was just like old times – coming home from a party together was obvious after a while, and they could quickly fall back into that habit.

They sat down in the living room, Eva felt safer there, than in her bedroom surrounded by her bed, all the memories and Noora’s prior words.

“I think we should talk about” Eva couldn’t let go. She needed to know everything “about what happened two years ago” at first Chris seemed hesitant but then he nodded.

“When Emma approached me, she was flirting with me yes” Eva narrowed her eyes at that “but I told her that you were my girlfriend” Chris smiled at the memory, but then quickly frowned and continued “she told me to look behind me and I saw you and Jonas being all lovey-dovey. Obviously I wanted to go over there, hit him and tell him that you were mine, but I realized that you weren’t. And not only because you can’t own people or because you’re the strongest person I know who cannot be defined by anyone. But because I saw the way you smiled at him, and I knew that I couldn’t make you that happy. And I wanted you so badly, but I couldn’t be selfish, not when it came to you so I let you go and hoped that you would be happy with him” Eva was speechless “I only made out with Emma after because I was heartbroken and I didn’t want anyone to know”

Chris looked up when he finished the story, and tears were streaming down Eva’s face. He reached out and wiped away one with his thumb. Even with smudged mascara and red eyes she was beautiful, he thought. She leaned towards him and looked at his lips and he did the same. She cupped his face in her hands and finally kissed him.

It was nothing like before. It was so innocent, like a 12 year-olds first kiss, but it had so much emotion; it was like a breath of fresh air after 2 years without oxygen. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer by her waist and she climbed into his lap. They were two teenagers again, making out, testing their limits and none of them wanted to be the first to let go.

“Eva, I’m home” Anne-Merit came in the front door unexpectedly. Eva jumped out of Chris’s lap and stood up. “Oh, hi Chris. I haven’t seen you in a while” He was surprised that she remembered him. After all, they’d only met once in a quite naked composition; at least, he was naked.

As Chris stood up to greet her properly, Eva grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her room. “We’ll talk later mom”

She banged the door shut behind them and pushed him to the bed. Chris was shocked but aroused as well; he couldn’t help it as Eva jumped on him and attacked him with her mouth once again. He turned them around so he was on top: he wanted see her and drink in all of her features between kisses. He didn’t know what this was, if it would happen again, or even if it will continue right now, but he wanted to memorize every detail just in case. Eva reached for his belt but he stopped her.

“Not so fast, Mohn. We’re going to take our time here” He kissed her on the lips again and sucked on her lower lip. He kissed down her neck and stopped at her collarbone. He knew she had a soft spot there and that’s exactly what he was going for. He sucked on it and it made her moan and it turned him on even more, his pants were beginning to be way too tight for the situation. She sat up and he helped strip her T-shirt off. She was wearing a black lacy bra, her skin was flushed and the spot on her neck was bright purple now and he was sure he had never seen anything so breathtaking and beautiful in his entire life. He kissed her with his entire being and he could only hope she felt the same. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him even closer by his neck if that was even possible to be that close to someone, but it still wasn’t enough. She unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off of his shoulders, with such force that she almost tore the fabric in pieces.

He laid her back on the bed, her hair spread on the pillows her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily; she looked at him with liquid eyes.

“You’re so fucking beautiful” Chris was always good with words, even during sex. Eva bit her lip and pulled him down to kiss him. He started to make his way down her stomach with soft kisses, barely touching her skin. He pulled down her jeans and panties and she did the same with his trousers. He could see that she was already soaking wet on her black lacy panties and it was all for _him_. It was like she was a hard liquor and he couldn’t wait to get more drunk.

As he entered her she moaned and scratched his back and it made him growl. He was moving slow, enjoying every moment of being inside of her and filling her. It was as if the past two years never happened – they were back where they both belonged. With each other. She pulled him down to kiss him; she kissed along his jawline and started so suck on the sensitive spot just below his ear, creating her mark on him. He fastened the pace – he couldn’t get enough of her. It wasn’t long until they both reached their climax at the same time and he collapsed next to her, pulling her close to kiss her again. If he could kiss her every day until the day he dies, it still wouldn’t be enough. Eva pulled away and smiled at him; she started tracing heart shapes on his muscular chest.

Chris started playing with her hair, twisting it around his fingers; they were in their own little world, their personal bubble.

“Why did you give up?” Eva asked after laying in bed for half an hour, cuddling speechless “I mean later. Why didn’t you ever call me?”

“I thought you were happy. I didn’t know anything about you and Jonas, I’d told William I don’t want to know anything about you and I tried to isolate myself as much as I could” Chris stopped for a few seconds but then he continued “Why didn’t _you_ ever call me?”

“I thought you had ‘the moment’ with Emma” Eva chuckled “William told Noora that you two talked about me and obviously she told me” she rolled her eyes and smiled “so when I saw you with her I remembered your dream and I thought she was your ‘wow, damn’.” Eva stopped, took a deep breath and looked into his eyes “And I could never live with myself if I stopped you from being happy. Even if it wasn’t with me” she only realized that she was holding her breath when she exhaled after finishing speaking. She was terrified because she still felt like – she probably never stopped loving him, and she was afraid she never would.

Chris pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her face; he studied every inch of features before he leaned in to gently put his lips on hers. He ran his fingers down her back and Eva smiled into the kiss as she pulled him closer and softly grabbed his hair.

They laid there like that for hours, kissing, touching and gazing at each other, admiring the other’s presence. Neither of them wanted to move but Eva’s grumbling stomach betrayed her. Eva got up and put on Chris’s shirt which she has been sleeping in the past two years.

“Wow, damn” Chris eyed her from her toes up to her face – he had seen her naked countless times, but he could never get bored of her. “You have to give that back though”

“What? Why?” Eva acted offended, but there was no way she would ever give it back. She had so many memories that connected to the shirt; first and foremost, Chris’s scent. Eva spent 3 months searching through drugstores just to find the cologne he wore, she was on the verge of giving up when she found it and bought the biggest bottle possible and she always sprayed the shirt with it ever since. Not that it could ever replace Chris being there with her actually, but it was the best she could get at that moment. She wouldn’t tell this him for the world though.

“Because only girlfriends get to steal pieces of clothing” he winked at her “You can keep it if you say yes” he smiled at her and he was sure that this time she wouldn’t hesitate to agree.

“Chris, we just met again after two years, we shouldn’t rush anything” she looked away and bit her lip. When she looked up again he saw the hurt in his eyes and the way he stared at her in disbelief. It almost broke her heart. “I’m joking, you idiot” she playfully hit his chest “Yes of course” Chris’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he had the biggest smile she has ever seen as he pulled her close and kissed her.

He wasn’t afraid of anything anymore, because he knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. There were no doubts or uncertainties – they belonged together. She hooked her arms behind his neck and he grabbed her waist as the kiss intensified. The weird sounds of Eva’s stomach stopped them.

Chris intertwined their fingers as they left her room to get some food; he had no intention of ever letting her go again. Anne-Merit was watching some talent show on the TV in the living room but she looked up when she heard them come up on the stairs.

“I see you finally figured out. It was about time” she was genuinely happy for them. After her comment Eva and Chris smiled at each other with sparkling eyes, still holding hands. She hadn’t seen Eva this happy in so long, she couldn’t even remember. But looking at Chris and seeing how he gazed at Eva even after she looked away, she knew he will make her very happy for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> hello my lovely fellow chriseva shippers, i hope i could mend your broken heart with this after the finale last week.  
> please write some feedback, and excuse me for any mistakes
> 
> I might write an epilogue if you're interested / ya know, ily's havent been said. yet


End file.
